


Te Quiero Puta

by HistorieforTeller



Series: An Ode at Alcohol [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bite Kink, Blood Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Javier, Drunk Javier, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Javier and John deserve more fanfics, Javier is Horny as Fuck, Javier top, Jealous John, John Bottom, M/M, Scares Kink, Sex, Sex in a bath, Sub John, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorieforTeller/pseuds/HistorieforTeller
Summary: After they drink in a saloon, John and Javier go to the hotel to get some rest. Well, to get some sex yes.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Series: An Ode at Alcohol [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904122
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Te Quiero Puta

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song named the same by Rammstein.

John is at his third drink and he’s watching his empty glass, wondering if he shouldn’t command another one when he sees the barman being more preoccupied about another client who is Javier. Javier who drinks a lot more than him. Who is a bit wasted if he has to say the truth. Well it’s funny to see him like that, with a big and stupid smile on his face, cheering everyone up around him with his beer, spilling some of the alcohol on the ground making the barman grimacing at that because he will have to clean that after the closing. John finds it funny to see Javier in this state, joyful like never and ready to make a party with everyone, really. Usually Javier is more of the alone type of guy, well John is a lone wolf too so it’s not something that he can’t understand but usually it’s him who drinks like some notorious alcoholic but tonight it’s Javier who can’t stop drinking, can’t stop to commanding new glasses and to empty it with a disconcerting speed. And since the Mexican doesn’t seem to want to stop and John doesn’t want to have a very, very, very drunk Javier to take care of, he goes to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, telling him « Hey man, time to stop and to go to sleep. » and gives him a gentle smile too, thinking that could help him to say yes faster and well, it’s not really the case. Because the answer he gets is « Sweet heart! It’s not time to go to bed mi amor, it’s time to live! » And he passes a hand on John’s hips and the Scottish has to move fast because it will be really bad if anyone sees that. It’s not that he doesn’t like the attention and the sweet nickname, the truth is that he adores it, but well, other men like it very less. And the touching on the wrong part when there is people around them is not a good idea too, if they want to keep their head on their neck. But God, he loves when Javier shows his affection like that, it’s cute and John’s heart melts at it every time but now it’s not the moment. So he tries to stay at a reasonable distance from him even if he really wants to hug and push him on one of these tables to suck him off but he can’t. 

He tries to resonate the Mexican again, and this time he choses another strategy, one that he’s sure that the man will fall for « Javi, come with me, we need to sleep. We’re going to the hotel, get a room and sleep. It will be great I can assure you, you will not regret it man. » He even takes his nasty tone, a naughty smile on his lips that he knows that Javier understands and he was right, he’s much more hyped about that proposition. « Alright. But come here. » And John doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to come near a Javier this drunk and this horny at all, ready to begin anything sexual between them as hell, even if there is a lot of people around them. « Perrito come here. » he repeats himself, his voice so cool and soft, so hypnotic and John can’t help but to do as he’s told, following the sweet words and going on Javier’s side, watching him in his eyes, ready to run if the Mexican is very up to touch him or to kiss him, or even to say dirty things. Javier bites his lip and looks at the taller man from head to toe before putting a hand on his shoulder and to give him his bottle of whiskey, saying near his face, but not too close to become strange « You pay for me? ». He says with an angelic tone, a big and innocent smile on his face while asking that and doesn’t leave too much time to John to think about it that he’s going to the saloon's exit and yells « He pays for me feller! » And John can only reply « Son of a bitch! » But then, the barman is right behind him, clearly waiting for him to give him the big amount of money that John and Javier own him. Well, he doesn’t have the choice, having a fight and so having some troubles with the sherif and the town is not a really good idea, not when they try to keep their heads low and so, to not be too noticed. These folks are not reputed to be kind or even to be friendly so yep, very bad idea to go back without paying.

So, he unwillingly gives the money, knowing that he will not have enough left to pay the room and so, either Javier will pay for that or they will have to run fast and quick. And with that, he leaves the place to go out and joins Javier who’s waiting for him while smoking one of his cigars, looking at the town diving in the night, the wind and the murmurs of some horses being the only things that can be heard, except the ugly sounds that a few alcoholics make while trying to find their home again. « You bastard, you left me to pay everything! And it’s you who drank the most, don’t you have no shame? » He jokes but he sermons at the same time, not knowing if he should be more angry than amused or the contrary. « Well, for once it’s you who paid, I will say that it’s just fair for you to pay your drinks once in a while, right sweet heart? » Yeah it’s pretty right put like that, John cannot say that he’s a good payer when he’s drunk, it’s the contrary really, he always leaves the attention to pay the bill for him to the others, and he never felt ashamed of that, maybe because he was too wasted but even after that he doesn’t really care, he even finds it funny. He sighs with a chuckle and says, deciding to take it easy « And since when do you call me sweet heart, darling? » 

« And since when do you call me darling, sweet heart? » He blows some smoke on his face and throws his cigar away. And it’s fair enough again, it seems like they've found new nicknames for each other and John has to say that he really likes it a lot when Javier is sweet to him like that, well, he adores when he’s a pretty and adorable bastard to him too, of course but some sweetness is never unwelcome! He grins to the Mexican and gives him a little clap on his back and speaks joyfully « Well, we should go to the hotel now, right darling? » He teases with the nickname and that makes the other smiling and nodding, beginning to walk but he drank a bit too much to walk straight and that’s a great sight for John who doesn’t see the man in this kind of state very often. So he helps him to walk, which makes him earn a thanks and they go with a slow rhythm to the building that will lodge them for the night. John is a little disappointed, he thought that maybe him and Javier could have a funny night, doing depraved things together but it seems that the man is maybe too wasted to be able to do anything, even if it’s pretty clear that he wants it too. « Isn’t it a beautiful night Perrito? Eh, it’s the good mood to fuck, after all, I want to see you beg for me. That will be nice. Very nice hum. Hey! Hola chica! » He stops talking to John to say hello and to send a kiss to some pretty girl who walks not far from them, hell, drunk Javier is always more prompt to flirt with… Everyone, really. If he’s in a good mood because in a bad… Well, he’s more jealous and possessive. And mean too. And agressive. And less dredger. But he’s in a very good mood tonight, they have spent the day together, they have robbed some poor fool and it went smoothly, they have gone to the theatre see some circus plays and then spent the evening in the saloon to drink, play poker and do stupid but funny things. It was a great day so yeah, Javier is in a very, very, very good mood. John too. The truth is that he will stay in a good mood if Javier stops being so flirty with the first girl he meets. The woman gives a big and great smile to the Mexican, waving her hand at him, puffing a bit while watching them, and Javier is still looking at her like the fool he is and John has to scrape his throat to get his attention before saying, sounding angry, but only a _little_ angry « Javier. What the fuck? »

And the man giggles a bit, missing a step and John has to catch him up before he falls on his face and the girls only laughs more, putting a white hand on her lips to hide her smile, but she goes in their direction and the Scottish wants only one thing and it’s to get out of here and be in the hotel as fast as he can to avoid any flirt between the two. He will strangle Javier if he dares make some advances to the bitch in front of him. And surely being very scary to her to be sure that she doesn’t come near Javier ever again. But happily, Javier puts his concentration back on John, forgetting the girl for now « What? Just saying hello to a beautiful creature. » He whistles at her and John wants to punch him in the teeth for that but he manages to control himself and to say, after taking a big breath to keep his calm, « And I’m right here you asshole. Don’t flirt with someone else when I’m here. Don’t do it even when I’m not here, bastard. » he swears between his teeth, trying to speak low so the girl doesn’t hear anything about their conversation.Javier laughs out loud at what he said, missing to fall again but he’s the one who catches himself up by taking support on John’s shoulders who hisses at that but doesn’t do or say anything else. Javier then replies, trying to not giggle too much while answering « Oh, you’re jealous again sweet heart? Maybe you want me to remind you that you’re my favorite little whore? Mi dulce puta. Want a kiss? Want me to mark you as my territory? Can do this you know, have some ideas already. » and with that he has completely forgotten the woman who sees that and doesn’t like it at all, pouting a bit before telling them to go sober up somewhere else than on the street, and John cannot stop himself from saying « Go get yourself fucked by someone else! ». She doesn’t like it too. And that makes the Mexican chuckle a lot, alternately watching John and the woman but not taking any side, he’s just too happy to see his man being this jealous. « And I’m not the one who’s unfaithful right now. You’re the one who needs to remember that you’re mine and not hers. » he nearly shouts, not looking at his man, grunting for himself to take out his anger.

Javier sees that and it seems to sober him up a bit and so, he speaks with his sweet voice, his poisonous one, the same that he knows that John can’t resist, whispering softly and sensually very closely to his ear « You said it yourself sweet heart, I’m yours, you’re mine. That’s the deal. » he nibbles John’s earlobe before continuing « I like you, you know that cariño, I’m just in a very good mood today, and drunk, that helps a lot to do stupid things like what I’m doing now. » and he kisses him in the street, not giving a damn about who could see them. At first, John is very surprised to be kissed so suddenly and with so much passion but he gives it back, forgetting practically instantly everything about this bitch and Javier’s little flirt. After all, even he is flirty when he’s drunk, it’s even like this that he has made some real advances to Javier. And well, he forgets a bit too much that Javier is someone really flirty too by nature, he’s the first who makes some nasty smiles, commentaries or touches that panicks John’s mind and makes his heart beat like crazy. Javier is the one who started all this mess between them, the one who was always flirty with him but who never reached the line until John did. So, well, it’s not very surprising that this part of Javier didn’t disappear just because they are now together. What matters the most is that Javier is faithful. And John believes that he is. So he melts into the kiss, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to let Javier’s tongue go inside it and God, it feels good. Why can’t they kiss more often like that whenever they want? It’s a shame, it’s a waste and John can only be disappointed at that. And about the fact that the Mexican backs off and breaks the kiss, looking at him with glitter in his eyes and a mocking look inside it. « You see? You don’t need to be jealous. » and John sighs « Yeah I know, but… I’m like that. Even if you should be the jealous one. » 

« I will make it up to you, don’t worry Perrito, we just have to go to the hotel and I will show how much you're mine. » They smile at each other and they continue their walk until they reach the house, John is only thinking that maybe his man is not too drunk to be able to bring to him some great pleasure with his hands or if he’s very in shape, with his dick.

Once they are in the hotel they have to wait a bit before the manager comes to them in his dressing gown and talks to them after yawning, not bothering to put a hand in front of his mouth « A room? Or a bath? Maybe the two? » Well visibly the man only wants one thing and it’s to go back to sleep so John takes a room with a hot bath in it as fast as possible, knowing that he and Javier will need it. More him than Javier if he’s being honest, it’s been a few days since the last time that he has taken a bath on the contrary of the Mexican who is always clean and well washed, smelling soap and perfume. John never knew what kind of perfume he puts but it smells really good.

Once they have made their command and that the man gave them the key, they go to their chamber, Javier having a hard time to go upstairs without falling over and John laughs a lot while watching him struggling to not stumble and to stay on his feet. « Is it that funny? » Javier asks as he laughs at himself about his situation, taking support on John who gives him with a big smile, answering a bit too loud for the hour of the night it is « Yeah that’s perfect! I can’t wait to see you drown in the bath. » He can hear that one of the hotel's client shouting something like an insult to tell them to shut the fuck up but he doesn’t give a damn, chuckling out loud and Javier doesn’t do best. Hell, this client will want to kill them even more if they end up having sex, because, well, they're both very loud in their own different way when they do it. They finally reach the chamber’s door and John opens it while Javier goes who knows why to the next door, opening it and even if John cannot see what happened inside, he can still hear the person inside it screaming at first from fear and next from anger « Get out of here! » And Javier presenting some pathetic apologies, laughing very much while saying « Sorry man! Didn’t want to… interrupt you! Go on amigo, go on, don’t mind me! And sorry again. » before closing the door and talking to John « Wrong chamber. »

« I see it. This one is the good one so come in my drunk darling, don’t make yourself more a fool than you are. And what the hell this guy was doing? » and the Mexican answers and at the same time he practically bowls inside the room « He was shitting. » and at that, John whizzes a lot « What the fuck! Poor guy he didn’t deserve that! »

Javier lets himself fall on the bed, sighing a contented « I’m home! Ah sweet Mexico, missed you so much! » John shakes his head funnily « You’re completely drunk. » The Scottish stated with a grin before closing the door and beginning to undress, wanting to have his hot bath as quickly as possible. But he freezes when he remembers that no one surely came to fill up the bath already so, well, he can put his clothes again until the staff does his job. « If I’m drunk, then what are you? You’re already stripping Perrito, are you trying to seduce me? Because if it’s the case I will not resist, I surrender already. » Javier sits on the bed to watch John better, a nasty smirk on his face, his eyes shining with desire already. « I just wanted to take a bath but, well, I can become more dirty before taking it. » he replies with a wink and he can see Javier licking his lips in anticipation, visibly wanting to jump on him already but it’s when he gets up to come at John’s level that a knock is heard and a feminine voice says softly « It’s for the bath misters. » Javier pauses himself, grunts and passes a hand on his face before siting again and making a sign to the other to go open the door.

The women get their task done quickly and don’t ask anything more before getting out to go to bed once again, leaving the two men alone, no one wondering why is John half naked and why was there a strange tension between them. A good thing so. John watches the bath filled with good hot water, already wanting to plunge himself in it but he sends a look at Javier who’s still watching him and even if he can’t guess exactly what he has on his mind, he can guess that it’s about sex and what he wants to do to him. « You said that you have some ideas to make me remember that I’m yours, right? » It seems to bring Javier back to life who suddenly stands before catching John’s arm and to pull him against him, kissing him without waiting for anything else, biting his lip with need and growing desire, his prick already hard and pressing against the taller man’s thigh, making them both shiver. Javier, even as drunk as he is, he’s still dominant and controlling, one of his hands going on John’s hips to grip him and keep him in place while he licks the lip and pushes his tongue inside the open mouth. John is moaning discreetly, pressing his body against Javier’s, his eyes shut down, his mind going blank because of the pleasure. He gives back the kiss, making his tongue meet the other in his mouth, his fingers scratching against the grey coat, moving his pelvis to rub against Javier’s boner and to make them both groan. Javier can’t help himself but to bite harshly the flesh, nearly doing the same treatment to the Scottish's tongue but he only nibbles it, threatening to become very mean but never doing it for real. 

John passes an arm around Javier’s neck to be sure that the kiss will not be break, his other hand trying to strip off the coat, succeeding at that after struggling a lot, letting it fall on the ground. He unties the ponytail to let his fingers lose themselves inside the black of the hair, gently gripping at them and then pulling with more strength, feeling Javier’s body tensing and his breath becoming a bit more irregular, his hands twitching against John’s hips skin, squeezing it painfully but it makes the Scottish bending his head and whimpering. Javier kisses him harder before pulling back, a smirk on his face, watching John’s lips while saying « Hey, get on your knees, want you to suck my cock. » and John doesn’t wait and doesn’t need him to repeat it a second time to do as he’s told and undoing quickly Javier’s belt and pants, taking out his hard dick, blinking two time before taking it in his mouth, being very contented to be able to suck his man off. He sucks the head with a lot of dedication, his eyes watching every moves and every expressions on Javier’s face, loving seeing him taking his pleasure, biting the inside of his cheek when John sucks harder, taking the dick deeper in his mouth and making some coarse noises at that while Javier grunts prettily for him. God, he can’t resist to the Mexican, even more when he sees him like that, feeling his own prick getting even more harder, pulsing inside his trousers, screaming at him to jerk himself at the same time but knowing too well that Javier doesn’t like it like that. Doesn’t want it to be done like this. And John cannot refuse him any game, any order when it comes to have an orgasm. He brats, he provokes yes, but he abdicates every time. Can’t say no to Javier. And this asshole knows it perfectly well. 

The taller man continues to take the cock always deeper but doesn’t deep throat him for now, wanting to make their pleasure last longer and because he knows that Javier likes being the one who makes the first step to fuck his throat painfully good. Also, he begins to moves his hips but doesn’t really thrust, he only moves them a little, one of his hands going in John’s hair to grip them and plays a bit with it too, his eyes closing for a few seconds before opening them again, looking straight into John’s eyes, his voice telling him awfully sweetly, leaving him no other choice but to listen and be ready to do as he’s told « Take me deeper mi pequeña puta, want to see you choking on my dick, want to see you fuck your throat yourself with it. Be a good boy, a very good slut for me. Know that you want it too. Eh, know it too much well. You can’t resist to it right? God I love your mouth so fucking much, por dios. » And John cannot help himself but to do as Javier wants, taking the dick as much as he can, tears coming to his eyes while doing it, but he knows how to do it good, how Javier likes it. He did it so many times before, he knows what to do by heart, how to do it. So he sucks and pushes the cock inside his throat, brushing it with his teeth by the way, making the Mexican trembling and swearing even more at that « Fuck it. You like it right? I can see that. I’ll move my hips if that helps, Perrito. You're a whore, a pretty puto, I’ll fuck you so much after that. Make you scream and wake the whole hotel up. That will be funny! God, mierda! Eh, cry for me, cry for my cock, want to feel them fall on it. Yeah, know you want it too, you’re so damn perverse. » Hell, drunk, Javier is a monster when it comes to talk, usually he’s not a saint at all, but seeing how it started tonight, it will be far worse than usually. And visibly he will not shut up. And the worse in it, it’s that Javier seems very playful while talking, clearly enjoying what he says in a funny way in addition to the fact that he takes pleasure at it too. And this son of a bitch really starts to move his pelvis, as if John couldn’t choke himself on the cock! But for now he goes slow, enjoying his rhythm and every strokes he earns with his little bumps, a big smile on his face (well, as much as he can) while watching, trying to keep his damn tears for himself and to find some moments to breathe correctly and not literally chocking and so dying while sucking off his man. That will be a good idea. 

He tries to makes his throat clench against the penis that thrusts in it, the hand on his hair tightening too and forcing him from time to time to keep the cock deep inside without moving an inch, which isn’t very easy to do. But fuck it, John likes it too much to stop or to make a sign to Javier that it’s maybe too much. He really cries like Javier wanted and he doesn’t feel any shame, the only thing he wants is to not puke and so, to keep his bile for himself awhile again, to stop the gag reflex that makes Javier shiver and move his hips harder, biting his lip at that, his breath becoming a bit jerky. He takes John’s chin with his fingers to move his head a bit on one side, making it very strange for John but it’s not to see his eyes better like he thought at first, it’s to see his lips better because it’s the only thing that Javier is looking at and even one of his fingers rubs it softly. « You’re mine, mi chupapolla you’re so good at it. Want me to come in your pretty mouth before stretching this perfect little hole of yours? I should take you to Mexico just to fuck you there, to make you mine completely, to make you feel as nothing else than mine, being in another country where you could only rely on me. I should fuck you right in front of Abigail’s eyes too, don’t you think? Make her understand that you can’t love her because you prefer being taken like a woman, just like she loves being taken by you. In the same fucking way. You’re made to take my dick, right pretty chico? » 

And John wants to tell him to shut up because he will really come with that if he continues! He moans with the cock in his mouth and moves faster, sending hard glances to Javier who speaks again, his big and joking smile still on his face « Well, I almost forgot that you can’t answer! Your mouth is so full John. » And if his mouth _wasn’t so full_ John would have laughed a lot but right now he can only giggle a little, his shoulders shaking at that and he really nearly chokes himself with the dick, which makes Javier laugh as much as he’s worried, getting his dick out of John’s mouth. « Are you okay? Fuck, it was really good but don’t die on me for that Perrito. » The Scottish coughs at that, wiping the saliva that rolls on his chin with his hand before answering, his voice so much more hoarse than usual « God damn it! Stop saying stupid things while I suck you! I though I was going to die from laugher! » But he continues to chuckle, shaking his head too, looking into Javier’s eyes with amusement.

« At least I still have some good replies, and some good jokes too. »

« You just said every non-sense and perverse things that crossed your mind, idiota. »

« And since when do you use Spanish to insult me? »

« Well, since now I guess, _idiota_. » and John playfully sticks out his tongue to Javier who catches it with two fingers before replying « Oh but I see that this nasty tongue wants to get out. Wants to work again maybe? You know, I could make it lick somethings very less attractive than my cock, like, don’t know, spit? Cum? Tss, I’m stupid, you can’t respond now too. » and with that he releases the tongue and John gets it back at its place, looking at Javier with a strange look but it’s fucking hilarious, sex with the Mexican completely drunk is priceless! So he takes the cock that is still very hard and full of desire with his hand, ready to come with just a few touches and Javier sighs a shaky breath, closing his eyes and seeming ready to fall on the bed for two seconds but he doesn’t, he stays on his feet and opens again his black eyes to look at John who’s saying « Right now it’s you who is in a bad position, I could leave you like that you know. » Javier smiles at that, a cocky smile, the one that John doesn’t see often but that he adores « But you want to make me come hermano chico, you want it as bad as I do. And if you don’t help me, I will leave you alone with your needy cock too. That would be sad for both of us. And I want to come on your face too much, what a damn waste if I can’t. » Put like that, it’s difficult to say no so the taller man gets back on his knees while seeing Javier who’s still grinning and keeping his hand on the dick out the corner of his eyes, stroking it slowly before giving a naughty lick to the sensible flesh. « Then come on my face darling. I’m waiting for you. » He sucks the head and caresses the rest, knowing that Javier doesn’t need a lot more now and when he feels like it’s time, he backs off his head a little and strokes the member harder until the sperms just blows up at his face.

It’s not the first time that he ends up having cum on his face too, it’s fucking degrading and the first time Javier did that to him he was really blushing a lot, not knowing where to look at or how he should act after that. Even more when some heat blowed inside him at the sensation that the humiliation made him feel. He loves that. Loves to be degraded and Javier loves doing it but happily he’s not someone who humiliates physically his partner a lot, he prefers talking dirty to them and John prefers that too. Having some cum on his face or being called a whore are two things that he likes. Being threatened to be pissed on too, but well, being pissed on for real it’s another game that he’s not ready to go into. And it’s just an example, Javier and him tested a lot a plays and the humiliation one ends well only with the talking and some nasty little things like now. The Scottish prefers being hit, bite, spanked, these kinds of things. But being physically humiliated, like being covered by piss and shit, hell no, or even to have to pretend to be a dog it’s a no no no for him. Javier doesn’t seem to like it too, or he just doesn’t care. John is a sucker for dirty names, to be punished, to be put at his place and to be played with, even to be humiliated a little but it’s more like being marked by Javier, more like it’s a way to show that he’s his. Nothing that forces him to pretend to be something inferior to Javier, like playing a whore for real, a dog or whatever else. No, just like that it’s enough for him, he likes it a lot with just the verbal thing and some little games between them.

« Hell, you come a lot darling. » he makes the reflection, talking as if it was something casual (the truth is that’s a bit casual for real) and looks once again at Javier who’s enjoying his last waves of his orgasm. « Hey, will you take care of me now? » John asks with a lot of pressure, wanting to take his big pleasure too, he doesn’t want to wait no more. But, as always, the Mexican loves very much to force him to be patient « Not now. I have to wash before. And your face needs it too. » John sighs at that, rolling his eyes before earning a slap behind his head to remind him to keep that for other people but he still says « I will waste the water too if I come inside it. » John laughs for himself while seeing that Javier didn’t think about it and so he watches around him for a moment, trying to find something and then, it’s his turn to sigh and he takes his red scarf off, seeming a bit annoyed to have to take it off. Well, it’s what John thought at first because he then turns in John’s direction and shows him the sweet and precious fabric « You will not come inside the water and for that I will put it on you. It will prevent you from coming, isn’t it a good idea Perrito? » The taller man becomes very red and puts his hands on his face to hide it, not wanting the Mexican to see how much he enjoys the idea that easily. God, his cock twitches so much already! Javier sneers and orders him « Take off you pants sweet heart. » and he does it, keeping his head bowed in a way that the other can’t have a clear look at his expression and lets fall his trousers and he only sees dark and rough hands putting the scarf around his member, squeezing it pretty hard but not enough to become very unpleasant. Just to be sure that he will not be able to come. « Where… Where did you learn that? » He asks, a bit uncertain about the fact that he wants to hear the answer. « It’s a secret mi cariño. You don’t need to know. » he winks at him after that before getting off of his clothes and coming inside the still hot bath, making a sign to John to come join him. Which he does after being fully naked and well, it’s pretty bizarre to walk with that on his dick.

Once he’s in the hot bath he can feel his muscles relaxing thanks to the water but well, there no enough place for two bodies, they don’t really fit inside the bathtub, their knees are bumping against each other. John can’t extend his legs, keeping them for him like Javier does, looking at the Mexican's face with anticipation but the man has his eyes closed and he seems to take a nap. Which is not the good moment to do that at all! Not when John has his fucking scarf around his penis, forcing him to just ache for pleasure and to wait for him to do something, to fucking deliver him! Yeah, deliver him! Fucking right! He snorts, trying to make some sound to wake up Javier or make him remember about his presence but he doesn’t move, hell, this asshole plays with him. So he gives a kick and this time he finally opens his eyes to look at him, a grin on his face. « What’s wrong sweet heart? You can’t wait no more? » John grits his teeth and throws a glance at him before replying « Now that we are in the bath, take care of my problem. » and he takes Javier’s hand to put it on his dick, wanting him to do something, not just talking. Javier laughs lowly, gets off his hand and crooks his finger at the Scottish who leans toward him, curious and so fucking much ready to whatever he will do or say to him. « Wash me Perrito, and I promise that I will do good to you. Very, very good. » God damn it, his voice is a fucking sin! John bites his lip before taking the bath glove and scrubbing some soap against it before starting to wash Javier’s body without any commentary. Fucking christ, it’s even more exiting to wait that much, to touch without touching.

He slowly strokes the skin, watching water and soap on it, making it shine a little and he just wants to kiss it, to worship this skin. But he can only wash it, and it’s a good beginning, really. Javier sighs from pleasure, closing his eyes again but just for a moment, opening them again when John is starting to rub the belly, going dangerously to the south, biting his lip harder at that, wondering if he should wank Javier once he has the chance to do it or make him as frustrated that he is. And of course he opted for the second alternative, there is no reason that he will be the only one to have to crave for sex. « You should work like the other ladies, you know, to wash the men who feel lonely. » he says playfully, licking his lips at the same time, looking like a starving wolf at John who shivers at that, wanting to not have to wait anymore to make this bath dirty. « You would be jealous if I do it. » he answers with a nasty tone, stroking the flesh sweetly, menacing to touch the dick but never reaching it, no instead he goes to wash the thighs, earning an annoyed sound from Javier. « That’s true, I will be terribly jealous. Don’t want anyone else to know how much you’re good at it. Those hands are mine. » he murmurs, still looking at John and what he does, desire burning in his black eyes. John smiles at him and kisses the legs with wet lips, feeling the member tensing under his palm and lips and God, if he looks at the Mexican right now he will be unable to resist and will just throw himself at him, forcing his dick to go in his ass and fuck him hard. « I can see that your cock his really in need to touch. » and Javier’s foot goes there, pressing meanly against it, making John panting and moaning loudly, pushing his hips to have more contact, to be able to have more sensations. « Bad whore, you’re really a little slut, aren't you sweet heart? You’re so needy. I love that, love to see how much I have effects on you. »

« I can’t wait, Javier. Babe. Need it. Need your cock inside me. Fill me up babe, need you. » he whispers and groans at the same time, kissing the leg again to show his devotion, sending pretty begging looks at Javier, wanting to convince him to be good to him, to be merciful. Javier smiles devilishly and mischievously at him, grips him by the hips to force him to go on his thighs, pressing their bodies and John whimpers pathetically at that. « Wash my back Perrito, and you will have it. » And with a big and demanding sighs he does it, rubbing the skin of his back while kissing and sucking Javier’s neck, those marvelous dark hands slowly caressing his pelvis, in circle motion. He nibbles the sensitive flesh and once he decides that the back is clean enough he just lets fall the bath glove and lets his bare hands traveling on Javier’s body. But then, it's the Mexican who grabs the glove and start washing John who shivers so much when it strokes gently his skin, forcing him to get back a little to let him have enough space to wash his torso. He focuses meanly on his nipples and John knows that he will not have to wait a lot before being fucked. So he enjoys the washing, letting him do whatever he wants, panting hardly and sticking his body to Javier’s when he begin to wash his back, letting it go smoothly until his ass and he pushes it against the hand to have more, to make him fuck him. « Eres una puta tan buena, pondrá mi polla tanto en tu culo, hacerte sentir como una dama. Dios, te follaré tan fuerte, va a ser divertido, cariño. » John doesn’t understand anything that has been told to him but how can he says that he doesn’t give a fuck about it? He just feels this hand against his ass and he’s just so eager about what is going to happen next!

And when Javier leaves the glove once and for all, he feels the fingers pressing against his ass and, right after John has a big shiver and moans greatly against Javier’s neck while they go inside him, their entrance being soothed by the water and it makes him feel a bit strange because he has never done it in the water. Never thought about doing it like that. And the feeling is very unusual for him but it makes his belly squeeze and warm in a good way so he presses his body harder against the Mexican’s and begs for more « Put it in, don’t need more preparation, I’m so ready now! Javi, please, don’t be an asshole. 

He earns a mean and hurtful bite on his shoulder at first, making him squirming and panting, pushing the fingers more in his ass « I’ll fuck you so nice and good. » he says nastily and fucking yes! Javier listens to him and backs off his fingers to put the real thing, not waiting to fill John directly in one shot anymore. « You’re so tight John. So much wet. » He murmurs against his neck, kissing it before sucking the skin, not moving his hips already to leave enough time to John to adapt himself to the size of the dick, struggling to breathe normally and then he answers, his voice shaking a little « Can you remove your scarf? I’m already so damn near to come. » He feels Javier shaking his head negatively against him, making the Scottish arch a bit at that, groaning while starting to move his pelvis. « No, want us to take our time. » Is the only response he has from Javier who lets him mount him, John is deciding what rhythm they will have to fuck for now.

So for now it’s slow, doesn’t wanting to go too fast to not feel too much pain, his eyes closed to feel everything more clearly. He feels with a beating heart Javier biting again and again his skin, some time harder than other, some time making blood flood openly, John whimpering at that, loving the pain and the marks, pushing his hips faster on the cock and so accelerating the rhythm a bit. At that he hears the Mexican grunts before he kisses his collar bone, his arms wrapped strongly against John’s waist, his nails scratching a little. John takes support on Javier’s shoulders and lets his body moves like it wants, letting his need and desire take control, his brain going off. The water inside the bathtub moves dangerously, threatening to overflow and to spill everywhere on the floor with each of their movements but John loves the song of it, loves the ambiance that creates, his voice being the only other thing that can be heard if it’s not Javier’s breath and little grunts. He feels his cock twitching in need, wanting to be touch, to release his seed but the scarf prevents that and forces him to stay patient. God, with Javier he will become the most patient man in the world! It’s when his lips meet Javier’s and that their tongues dance with each other that he decides to take a real good cadence, fucking himself on the Mexican’s penis and when it touches his magic spot, John can swear that he sees stars and even when he opens again his eyes, the stars are still here and he wonders if it’s not his brain which begins to malfunction or something like that but who gives a fuck about it right now? He sucks Javier’s tongue, making them both shiver, John arching his back when the cock inside him touches again the great spot and he moans in Javier’s mouth. He can feel the dick in him being squeezed because of his walls and he pants more at that.

He bumps his hips as fast as he can but the position is not easy to keep and his thighs begin to be painful « Javi, shit. I can’t continue like this. » he takes a big breath, trying to think correctly, to speak again « Need to change position. » and at that, the Mexican smiles against his skin, gripping John’s hips harder before overthrowing their position and taking the upper hand, not waiting to rut inside the Scottish anymore. « I could drown you like that. » he says against his ear, provoking goosebump on John's whole body who passes his hands on Javier’s back, his nails scratching the skin but not breaking it for now. « With you? I don’t care. » he whimpers out loud and after saying it, he finds that what he just said is maybe a bit romantic but well, he was sincere and Javier laughs a little at that but not meanly, on the contrary it seems genuine, it is even maybe fucking cute! They are really damned. « Yeah I know. » and kisses him again, with as much lust and hunger as before, as if he couldn’t get enough of John who can’t get enough of him. « I’ll fuck you so hard that you will not be able to walk normally for days. God, I want to see you limp so much. » and it’s John's turn to laugh before answering before biting Javier’s lip « You’re so horny when you’re drunk! Do it man, fuck me that hard. » and fucking hell Javier doesn’t need to hear it twice! He ruts inside John even more, not letting him time to catch his breath that one rough and pretty hand comes to his neck to squeeze it, letting him suffocate with dark pleasure and Javier just continues to bump aggressively in him again and again. « You’re so fucking cute when I fuck you like that. »

 _Hell man, you really say every shit that crosses your damn mind!_ John cannot stop himself from thinking that and it’s a shame that he can’t say it to the Mexican because his fingers are too tight around his throat, making it even more bruised than it was at first, after the blowjob. And all his loud moans. He has to say that he can’t shut up when he fucks with Javier. He scratches violently Javier’s back, leaving trails of blood behind his fingers, making the man grunt painfully and also gives a good thrust before squeezing the throat harder and then he bites John’s lip until he loses blood too. The red mixes with the transparency of the water, and John can’t really see that, see his blood being coiled with Javier’s and then water, he knows it because the Mexican can’t shut up about it « It’s fucking hot to see our blood together like that, it’s like we’re bound now. » And he continues his talking, looking fiercely at John, as if he could eat him only with his stares, loosening his grip on his neck to let him breathe sometimes and he gets off the red scarf with a lot of struggling, the water not helping to make it easier to take off, but in the end he manages to do it and throws it out of the bathtub, letting it fall heavily on the ground with a hard sound. He puts a hand on the flange of the bath to support him better and John cannot stop to think that Javier is fucking sexy, he loves seeing his abs moving with the effort, loves seeing pleasure and lust on his face, seeing his horny smile stretching his goddamn lips, his eyes glittering with something animal in it. He moans just by looking at him, and it becomes louder when Javier bumps in him again, making him almost drown if the hand on his neck didn't keep him out of water.

« Mierda, I don’t have my knife. » The Mexican swears before giving another hit with his pelvis which makes them both grunt and groan loudly, well Johny moans as he can with the pressure he has on his throat, pressure that disappears for a moment, maybe because Javier wants to hear him better, he doesn’t really know but he takes that chance to fully express his pleasure. Which ends more with him scoffing a lot before being able to say or make any sound. That makes Javier laugh a lot, stopping his movements for a while « I maybe squeezed too much, sorry. » But he’s too amused to be really sincere, not like it’s a problem for John who puts one of his hands on Javier’s face, caressing the cheek gently before putting it on his own belly, now stroking the scar on it before saying with his dying voice « It’s a shame that you didn’t think to take your knife but, y’know, there's something that I like doing when I jerk off. It’s touching the scar, that’s… Don’t know, I find it fucking exiting, as if I could still feel your knife on me. » And Javier is only looking at it with dark eyes now, clearly already in need to touch it, to know what it feels to have these scars under his fingertips. John takes Javier’s hand and puts it on the belly, letting him feels the rough skin with fascination, stroking it slowly before starting to move his hips again, turning John into a mess because hell, it’s even better when it’s Javier who is touching him there, it makes him feel so strange but it’s so fucking entertaining, so fucking incredible. He moans again and wanks himself, wanting to finally come, to have his release, he deserves it, he deserves it so much!

Javier is near too, bumping like a mad man in his ass, his knuckles going white with how much he squeezes the flanges and he’s still touching the scar with something like adoration and John feels his whole body vibrating, so fucking near to come, Javier’s dick going so deep inside him, messing him completely. « Choke me, Javier, just fucking choke me! » He says, nearly yelling, his body arching with need and agony, feeling as if his whole body is on fire even if he’s in the water. The Mexican does as he was begged for, stopping to worship the scar and starting to squeeze his fingers around John’s throat once again, making sure that he can’t breathe at all, knowing only too well that he will come with that. « Come for me Perrito, be a good boy and come. Shit, I will fill you up so much with my seed, if you were a woman I would have impregnated you already! You like it right? You like it so much when I fuck you hard and good, make you feel like a fucking virgin. Eh, you’re as tight and wet and good as the first time I fucked you. Por dios. Shit. Maldita mierda. That's it. Come puto. » And he comes so hard, he sees blank for a while, nearly ready to pass out, no air left inside his chest but only ecstasy is here. His eyes roll back in his head, his whole body being fucking edgy and fuck it, he could have come a second time when Javier had his orgasm too, swearing in Spanish while coming. He buried his cock so deep inside John’s ass that the Scottish was sure that some sperm would stay in him.

They are both breathless, Javier is resting his head against John’s shoulder, nearly falling on him. John will never say again that a drunk Javier can’t have sex again. That’s so fucking false. But now is the time to get their spirit back and also their strength, John’s nose being against Javier’s hair, breathing his smell so familiar and soothing, feeling calm after so much pleasure. It’s good to be like that, he likes it a lot. Well, he loves Javier too much. « We should do it more often in a bathtub, you were incredible. » Javier murmurs with fun.

« Because usually I am not incredible? » John asks with a bit of humor too.

« Of course, but it’s not as if you take a lot of baths, it will stay something rare. »

« Well, I will take more baths from now on. » They chuckle before getting out of the bath to go to bed, the two of them being exhausted.

* * *

The morning is fucking hard, as much for John as for Javier and God knows that Javier was the one who drunk much more than reason! But well, John isn’t the type of guy who loves waking up early, in the contrary of Javier who gets up early whatever he has done the day before, even after a fucking pint of hell he’s ready to get on his feet between seven or eight in the morning. For Christ's sake, this man is not human! So, with a fucking headache that Javier must have transmitted to him, he gets up too, gets his clothes on with a lot of struggle to put his legs inside both legs holes, nearly falling on the ground three time but always managing, by some miracle, to keep his balance in the end. Javier, even if he’s the morning type, doesn’t seem to go very well too, a frown on his face while getting his clothes, watching his money with seriousness to see if he has enough. And visibly it’s the case because his frown doesn’t become worse. A good new, finally! With that they start going downstairs, John has a hard time to walk correctly, his butt being fucking painful which makes Javier smile at that, this bastard. Once they are face to face to the manager and that Javier gives him his deserved money, a man starts talking to them « You! » He points the Mexican with his finger, seeming angry and John knows why, first of all because when they have sex they surely made a lot of noises, secondly because he recognizes the voice. He is the man who occupied the chamber that sided theirs. And the man is the one that Javier has seen shitting. « You don’t know what politeness is, right?! You first come into my room and after that, you do your possible to make as much noise as you can! I couldn’t close one eye for the whole night! »

Javier turns to him with an innocent smile, seeming very clearly resisting to not just punch the man in the face « Well, sorry for the intrusion, I opened the wrong chamber. And for the noises… » He takes a time to think, looking at the manager at first, then at John before putting it back on the man and then replies « I was not the one who made it. » He smiles devilishly and John becomes all red, giving a punch on Javier’s shoulder who gets out of the hotel before anyone could answer and John follows him right after that, practically yelling at him « Fucking hell! We can never come here again, even more if they understand what we were doing! Man, they could send the sherif, it’s not… It’s not legal. »

« We are outlaws John, what we do for living is already illegal. » What he stated was true but, it was not the same, and this bastard knows that.

« Yeah and? You want everyone to know that we are… Well, you know! »

« He doesn’t know anything, just that we made some noises, not sexual ones, nothing, relax amigo, everything is fine. And it’s not like we will stay here forever. In a few weeks, even maybe a few days we’ll be gone. »

« I know but… And if… »

« They don’t. If it was the case he would have sent us the sherif and the whole town would be looking at us. Don’t you think? »

John shakes his head but he’s not completely reassured, still fearing that the man knows something about them. They are still in front of the hotel, Javier is smoking quietly and John wants to go buy the journal to read it at camp when the man in question gets out of the building and sends a hard look at the Mexican who ignores it. « I know what you were doing during the whole night. » he says, his voice being low. John looks at him, feeling his heart beating like crazy, ready to shoot the man if needed. « The working girls who clean the place told me. »

« And what did they tell you, mister? » Javier asks, his tone being threatening and dark.

« You two are grown men, you shouldn’t play with water, you’re not children anymore! »

And John freezes, feeling that he’s ready to burst in laughter just like Javier who scoffs his smoke, the two outlaws looking at themselves before glaring at the man who is still in front to them. « You know, sometimes, everyone falls in childhood again mister. And John is still a child in his head, he can’t stop himself but to like playing stupid game like that. And I was drunk, I find it very funny too. You should try to play again, mister, it does good. » Javiers says, trying to sound serious while everything on his face screams otherwise.

« Well, the next time you go in a hotel, try to keep this game for you, misters. » and with that he bows his hat at them and goes to his horse. John and Javier stay like that a moment before looking at themselves and then bursting in laughter, John holding his belly.

« Fuck, I’m the worst child of the whole country! God. Playing with water, like fucking kids! I can’t, I fucking can’t! »

« Kids nowadays are not what they used to be! »

« Javier, we should go back in childhood more often, I like the kid in you, and the games we play. »

« We will, Chico, we will. It does good after all! »

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really funny to write! I hope that you enjoyed it too :)
> 
> Oh and there will be just only one last work for this series.


End file.
